


Mine {I Just Gotta Say}

by spaceprincessem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Blow Jobs, Jealous Derek, M/M, Marking, Smut, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: “Derek Hale, are you jealous?” Stiles asked.“No.” Derek said much too quickly.It was a mistake. A big one. Derek hated the cocky grin on Stiles’ face as he moved closer, too close, pinning the Alpha against the counter. Derek closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, his senses suddenly overloaded with arousal and something more primal, something that screamed mine that made his dick twitch uncomfortably in is tight jeans.“Liar.”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 634





	Mine {I Just Gotta Say}

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna dedicate this to all my lovely Sterek discord people who I COMPLETELY blame for this descent into sterek smut

It was just a normal meeting, just another formality that came with being the Alpha of Beacon Hills, with a decent sized pack full of supernaturals and humans. His mother had always been better at these sorts of things, but Derek would be damn if he let the Hale reputation slip because he wasn’t the best at talking, that’s what Stiles was for anyway. It wasn’t often that they met with other packs, especially packs that didn’t want to maim them or take his land, but it happened once in a blue moon. Derek wanted to present the pack as a united front, though, just to make sure this new, neighboring pack understood  _ exactly _ who they would be messing with if things went south. 

He made sure the betas were on their best behavior as they formed a strong, quiet line behind Stiles and Derek as they reached the edge of Beacon Hills where their meeting was set. Stiles mentioned it was important for this pack to know the things their little shit town attracted and if they ever needed a hand or vice versa then it was okay to cross county lines without starting a war. He smelled the pack before he saw or heard them and Derek shifted ever so slightly so he was standing just in front of Stiles. If anything happened to his human then Derek wouldn’t so much start a war as to just wipe the entire pack off the face of the planet. 

Not that Stiles  _ was _ his human, but that was neither here nor there.

Regardless, it was just a normal meeting, normal formalities. The packs introduced themselves, their Alpha an older woman with short dark hair and bright eyes named Julia. She nodded politely at Derek and listened patiently when Stiles talked about boundaries and such. Derek thought it was all going rather well, until he noticed one of the betas eyeing Stiles with hungry eyes. Derek immediately snapped to attention, all, but shoving the low growl in his chest away. He saw Stiles give him a quick side eye, his eyes practically screaming “ _ Dude, calm down” _ . It took him a moment to realize his sudden aggression had put the rest of the pack on alert, which had put Julia and her wolves on the defense.

Derek cleared his throat, “Sorry, thought I heard something.” He mumbled, hoping the lie was believable enough. 

Stiles just rolled his eyes, causing Derek to grin slightly, easing some of the tension out of his body. He could see Julia shooting looks in his direction during the rest of the conversation, but Derek could care less about the older Alpha as he focused his icy glare on the beta who was still watching Stiles with endless fascination. He knew Stiles was probably using his hands, emphasizing his points before brushing his messy, wind swept hair out of his soft, honey-whiskey eyes. He knew how captivating it was to watch Stiles talk, tongue darting out to lick his lips in between sentences, teeth pulling in his bottom lip as he mulled over something, deep in thought. He knew how enthralling it was to hear Stiles laugh, watching his head throw backwards, exposing his beautiful long, milk white neck that would be perfect for sinking your teeth into…

Derek forced his eyes shut for a moment, scowling at his brain for letting his dick take control of his thoughts while they were in the middle of fucking pack negotiations. For the rest of the conversation he tried to think of the most mundane things to keep his arousal firmly buried where no one,  _ no one _ , could sniff it out. He was thankful when they finally wrapped things up and the packs moved forward to introduce themselves to each other for future encounters. Derek had to hold back his displeased growl when the beta with the long, auburn hair and dimpled smile went straight to Stiles, the hungry look flashing in her golden eyes.

He wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t  _ fucking _ jealous. 

This was fine. It was all fine because Stiles was allowed to talk to whoever he wanted because he was single and  _ not  _ Derek’s no matter how much his inner wolf whined that he wanted him to be. Derek barely heard what Scott was saying to him as he watched the auburn haired beta, Rose was her name, twirl her hair like a fucking school girl with a crush, laughing a little too loudly at one of Stiles’ terrible jokes that  _ wasn’t _ funny at all. 

When they finally left Derek was sliding his hand against Stiles’ shoulder where he knew Rose had tried to not so subtly scent the boy. Stiles only quipped his eyebrow at his Alpha, but said nothing as he gave Derek a shit eating grin, like he knew  _ exactly _ what Derek was doing.

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek growled as he climbed into the Camaro, promptly ignoring the twitch in his dick from Stiles’ stupid fucking grin.

“I didn’t say anything.” Stiles replied innocently, shrugging his shoulders before he turned towards his Jeep, biding Derek goodnight.

If Derek returned to the loft and spent entirely too long in the shower thinking about Stiles and his beautiful long neck submitting to Derek’s teeth, then that was his business thank you very much.

  
  


-

Derek was hoping they would never have to deal with Julia’s pack ever again, if they could help it. Unfortunately, luck was never on his side and when the next big bad showed its face in Beacon Hills, straddling the line between his territory and Julia’s, they had no choice, but to team up with the pack to take it down. At least this time Derek’s aggressive attitude could be mistaken as being directed towards the monster of the week instead of at Rose who was practically throwing herself at Stiles whenever the chance presented itself. 

Derek knew he just had to fucking grin and bear it because they just needed to get through the night and he would make sure that next time they had to deal with Julia and her pack that Lydia was going to take the role as negotiator. He had thought that Rose would take the hint as Derek wasn’t the only one super growly when she was in Stiles’ space, brushing her fingers against his arm like she was slowly trying to pull him in. His betas tried to flank Stiles, teeth bared if she started to get too close and Derek could faintly hear his mother’s words in the back of his head saying,  _ The pack’s most important job is to protect the Alpha’s mate,  _ which nearly startled him in the middle of the plan making because Stiles was  _ not  _ Derek’s mate.

_ Yet _ , his brain supplied unhelpfully. 

Still, Rose was persistent, even going as far as to play up her injury, leaving her vulnerable, just to let Stiles play hero and save her from the wendigo that she could have  _ easily _ taken down on her own.

“Wow, Stiles,” Rose said as he helped her to her feet, sagging her weight into his body, batting her eyes, “you saved me! How ever can I thank you?”

“Don’t mention it.” Stiles said with a cocky wink that totally didn’t make Derek rip the last remaining wendigo’s throat out with more force than necessary.

“You’re pretty tough for a human,” Rose continued as she slung her arm around Stiles’ neck, causing him to blush furiously, “and very brave.”

“Thanks.” Stiles squeaked out as he helped her over to where the rest of her pack was waiting.

Derek blocked out the rest of the conversation when Rose casually asked for Stiles’ number, barely waiting for the rest of the pack to be ready to go before he sprinted to the Camaro, not wanting to watch what would inevitably be his demise.

-

The pack was careful to avoid Derek the rest of the week, only bothering him if it was an emergency. Everytime Derek felt like he was going to have a good day he remembered how the weekend was coming up and Rose had probably asked Stiles on a date. He tried not to think about Rose making Stiles laugh, or chasing his blushing neck with her tongue, marking his body, claiming him as her own. Derek had broken the coffee table in half when  _ that _ particular thought crossed his mind. He was terrified of hosting the next pack meeting and seeing little marks on his skin. It wasn’t until Friday evening rolled around that Stiles had other plans for the Alpha as he stormed into the loft, face twisted in anger.

“What’s your deal, asshole?” Stiles yelled, arms crossed against his chest tightly, his usual sweet scents of vanilla and cinnamon souring with anger, pain, and a bit of betrayal.

“What are you talking about?” Derek deadpanned as he took a defensive stance, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“You’ve been ignoring me all week and the betas have said you’ve been a complete  _ dick _ to them.” He said with a roll of his eyes, tone full of exasperation, like he was annoyed he had to explain to Derek why he was so pissed.

“I haven’t been ignoring you.” Derek scoffed.

Lie. Total lie.

“Really?” Stiles asked as he took a step closer. Derek couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering to Stiles’ neck, ignoring the please hum from his wolf that the skin was unmarked. “Because it kind of most definitely seems like you have!”

“Whatever.” Derek tried to go for indifference, but he couldn’t stop the waver in his voice as Stiles took another step closer, his eyes flashing with fiery passion and fury that Derek almost let the flames consume him.

“No,” Stiles said, jamming a finger into Derek’s chest, “not whatever! Ever since that fight with Julia’s pack you’ve acted like the biggest-” Stiles suddenly went slack, his eyes widening as he looked at Derek, “oh.”

And  _ that _ was more terrifying than anything Stiles could have yelled at Derek because there was some sort of understanding in those amber eyes that were now narrowing wickedly. Derek swallowed hard.

“What?” Derek dared asked, but he couldn’t fucking handle the sudden tension that seemed to suck all of the air out of the room, leaving him a little breathless.

“Derek Hale, are you jealous?” Stiles asked.

“No.” Derek said much too quickly.

It was a mistake. A big one. Derek  _ hated _ the cocky grin on Stiles’ face as he moved closer, too close, pinning the Alpha against the counter. Derek closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, his senses suddenly overloaded with arousal and something more primal, something that screamed  _ mine  _ that made his dick twitch uncomfortably in is tight jeans.

“ _ Liar _ .” Stiles’ breath was hot against his ear and Derek felt weak at the knees, his knuckles going white as he gripped the countertop with all of his strength.

“ _ Stiles _ .” Derek warned, but there was no authority in his voice because the last thing he wanted was for the boy to pull away. His wolf was clawing at his chest, begging to take Stiles in his arms, to mark him, to let everyone know who he belonged to.

“Come on, Alpha,” Stiles’ hands were at Derek’s waist now, fingers slipping below the waistband, skimming across the molten hot skin, “I want them to know.”

“Know what?” Derek gritted out through his teeth as Stiles rolled his hips into him. He could feel how hard Stiles was and Derek couldn’t stop the whine in the back of his throat.

Stiles didn’t answer, instead his lips were pressing against Derek’s, hot and hungry. Derek instantly melted, his arms wrapping around the boy, pulling him against his chest, tongue and teeth moving against Stiles’ perfect mouth, eliciting a groan from Stiles that practically set Derek’s inside aflame. Stiles tasted like he smelled, warm vanilla and cinnamon, sugary sweet and absolutely delicious with every swipe of Derek’s tongue against the inside of Stiles’ mouth. Derek’s claws were tearing at Stiles’ clothes, needing to feel skin against skin and he wasn’t disappointed when his eyes were set on the beautifully mole dotted torso, glowing softly in the dim light of the kitchen. He wanted to work his teeth against the delicateness, biting and sucking as much skin as he could get.

He protested loudly when Stiles pulled away, stopping his tongue from chasing the blush now running down his neck. He was worried he had gone too far, done too much, until Stiles dropped to his knees and Derek was positive he was going to fucking die. He had always been attracted to Stiles, always found him beautiful, but now,  _ right fucking now _ , he was down right  _ hot _ as Stiles pulled his very hard dick free, tongue flicking over the head, and Derek swears he can feel Stiles’ cocky grin against his dick. 

“ _ Stiles _ .” Derek wished he didn’t sound as wrecked as he did, but he just can’t help himself.

“What am I, Derek?” Stiles asks as he dragged his tongue up Derek’s shaft.

_ Mine. Mine. Mine. _

But Derek couldn’t get the words out because Stiles was wrapping his goddamn mouth around Derek’s dick, taking him all in and there was no stopping the roar ripping from his throat. Derek felt his back arching, hips thrusting into Stiles, but the boy was not deterred as he began working his tongue against the skin, setting a steady rhythm that was making Derek’s claws tear into the granite like it was paper. Stiles’ placed his hands on Derek’s hips, blunt nails digging into the skin, holding him down.

“Derek,” Stiles’s voice was low, husky, hot against the tip, “what am I?”

Close. Close. He was so close, and it was so fucking unfair how Stiles just took him apart like it was nothing. His fingers gripped Stiles’ hair tightly, throwing his head back as an impossible moan escaped his lips. The fire was building in his stomach, igniting his veins, and Derek couldn’t  _ fucking _ breathe because Stiles was sucking all of his air, his soul, his very  _ being _ and fuck, fuck,  _ fuck! _

“Mine.” Derek gasped out as he came, pulling Stiles to his feet and smashing their lips together as his cum splattered against Stiles’ stomach. He worked his scent into Stiles’ skin, the wolf growling in appeasement as Derek continued to move his mouth against Stiles like he wouldn’t live to see tomorrow. The Alpha immediately went to work on the boy’s pale neck, Stiles barring it to him without hesitation. He took his time, licking the beads of sweat, making sure every single mark was a deep, dark purple before moving onto the next.

“Yours.” Stiles managed to groan against Derek’s skin, his teeth sinking into the wolf’s shoulder.

Derek snarled as his gripped Stiles’ ass, hoisting the human into the air. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist without hesitation, their lips still firmly pressed together as they moved towards the bedroom. Derek sucked on Stiles’ tongue, teeth pulling at the boy’s bottom lip, memorizing every whimper, every moan, every shuddered movement he made at Derek’s touch. He was already tearing Stiles’ jeans away as he laid him on the bed, his dick brushing against Derek’s muscular stomach. Derek wrapped a hot hand around it, squeezing the base as his lips worked down Stiles’ torso, nibbling every inch he could sink his teeth into.

“ _Fuck,_ _Derek_.” Stiles cried, soundly absolutely debauched, fingers curling in the sheets.

“No one else will touch you.” Derek growled. “You're mine.”

“I’m yours.” Stiles replied with a shaky breath before it died into another obscene moan as Derek stroked his dick, thumb swiping over the head gently. 

Derek’s mouth went back to work against Stiles’ hips, hand still moving up his dick, but his eyes were on the boys face, which was a sight to behold. His swollen, pink lips were pulled between his teeth, eyes scrunched close as his chest rose and fell, sweat glistening on his torso. 

“Derek,  _ please _ …” Stiles begged, hips bucking up, trying to create more friction in the Alpha’s hand that was still wrapped around his dick.

Derek smirked as he took Stiles into his mouth, pleased by the wrecked noise that followed. He gripped the human’s hips tightly, keeping him flat on the bed as he moved faster, taking Stiles deeper. He could hear Stiles panting, feel the blunt nails digging into his hair, but he just worked harder, his tongue making circles over the head.

“ _ Derek _ !”

Derek smiled as Stiles shattered into a thousand pieces beneath his hands. He nuzzled into Stiles’ hip before moving over the boy, capturing his lips in another kiss, this time slower, more gentle.

“I think I’m in love.” Stiles said, partially dazed as he gave Derek a goofy grin.

“Shut up, Stiles.” But Derek kissed him again because, yeah, Derek might  _ definitely _ be in love too.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowweeee okay so if you're thirsty hope this satisfied something hahahhahahah ;)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
